


hummingbirds never still

by brokenheartsclub



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Basically Matteo gets outed and David plays mediator, Forced Outing, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Transphobia (non-descriptive)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsclub/pseuds/brokenheartsclub
Summary: Fuck.Here he was, Matteo Florenzi, a closeted gay and in love with someone who didn’t even want him. And now, the girl who was in love with said guy that Matteo was also in love with was going to spill his secrets like a blood-bath.-Leonie still holds a lot of hostility towards Matteo for breaking her best friend's heart.





	hummingbirds never still

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this isn't a great first fan-fic (its been more than half a year since i've written anything) but it's foot in the door stuff before i get started on the better stuff! y'all know the drill; if you enjoyed, drop a comment or kudos.  
> 'til next time!

The first day back from Easter break is always a catalyst for an explosion.

For the first week of the break, Matteo had made sure that he was never sober for more than twenty minutes, the pain of losing David too quickly far too unbearable. And for the second week, he had been completely reliant on Jonas and the rest of the boy squad to keep him from spiralling even more. Now he was here, unprepared for the storm that he should have predicted. 

“Matteo!” Leonie called out across the foyer, tearing Matteo’s attention away from Jonas. The fear that started to build up in his chest rose more and more as Leonie stormed closer to them. She stilled a few feet away from the two boys, her hands wrapped around a biology textbook. Sara trailed behind with a bounce in her step and a devious glint in her eyes. The whole situation was a landmine and she had every intention of blowing it to pieces. 

“Is it true that you refused to have sex with Sara because you’re gay?” 

The far-too-loud words hit like a blow to the chest, his eyes scanning the room to see everyone in the foyer staring at them. He could feel their hushed whispers crawling up his spine, words digging into his rib-cage, stares making him bubble like acid. He could hear their taunting laughter echo in his mind, snarls of slurs in his direction. He could hear Jonas trying to talk but Leonie cut him off with a quick hush. He stared at Leonie with wide eyes, not registering that she was still waiting for an answer. Jonas put his hand on Matteo’s shoulder, attempting to ground him but it didn’t work. It couldn’t have, not with the way the two girls kept staring at him. 

“Well?” The curl of her lips into a smug grin  _ hurt _ . She was mocking him, she knew the answer, she knew, she knew, she knew-

“I don’t think that’s your business, Leonie.” A sharp voice cut through the impending attack of Leonie’s words. 

_ David _ . 

He stood halfway up the staircase, turned slightly as if he decided to stop walking up the stairs. David looked over at Matteo for a few moments before making his way back down the stairs. Leonie stared at him, mouth slightly agape, as she tried to muster up what she wanted to say. Matteo stared at the other boy with a sense of desperation, not sure if he wanted to pull David closer or push him away. He hated that this was his first physical interaction with David in two weeks. The drawings in the pocket of his sweater seemed to burn a hole through it, exposing himself to everyone. 

Fuck.

Here he was, Matteo Florenzi, a closeted gay and in love with someone who didn’t even want him. And now, the girl who was in love with said guy that Matteo was also in love with was going to spill his secrets like a blood-bath. 

“He refused to sleep with Sara. And he’s an asshole!” 

“Doesn’t mean he’s gay. People are allowed to not want to have sex.” He turned his gaze over to Sara who wore the exact same expression Leonie did; confused at the fact anyone would stand up for Matteo. “Did you ask him if he wanted to have sex or did you just assume?” 

When David received no response from either one, he pursed his lips and nodded his head curtly. He then turned to Matteo, voice softening. 

“You have to breathe, Matteo.” Matteo tried to pull away, the feeling of David’s hand against his shoulder burning but he involuntarily relaxed into the touch. Leonie and Sara stared at the three boys, presence clearly unwelcomed. 

“You should go,” Jonas stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes at Sara specifically. “He may have been an ass but he wouldn’t have been this much of an ass.” Sara attempted to argue but Leonie told her to drop it, pulling her away. It was evident that she knew she lost the fight when David glowered at her. Matteo stared past David’s head as he watched them walk away, eyes glancing back and whispering amongst themselves.

“He needs to get out of here.” Matteo could hear David’s comment to Jonas but he couldn’t respond, his body still left in shock. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or anything but he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready and she was trying to  _ take _ that from him. 

Jonas agreed and started walking towards the empty theatre room, Jonas talking about random things to distract Matteo and David drumming his fingers against Matteo’s shoulder. He wished he could have engaged but he felt cold, sick bile against his tongue. The look on Leonie’s face when she over-emphasized the word gay like she knew it was going to drill a hole into his chest. It was smug and relentless, taunting like they were back in elementary school and Matteo was the joke of the grade. 

They arrived at the door of the theatre room, David’s arm more or less around Matteo’s shoulders now. Jonas moved his eyes from Matteo to David then back to Matteo, silently asking if it was okay. Matteo nodded, ever so slightly and Jonas backed off instantly. He smiled kindly at David and whispered “ _ Take care of him _ ” before slipping away from the two of them. 

David led Matteo into the room and closed the door behind them, pressing his back against it as he locked it. Matteo slid to the ground, eyes vacant as the words burned like bile at the pit of his stomach. They repeated like a broken record, each time worse than the one before. David waited for the boy to gain some control of his breathing before sliding next to him, knees slightly bent and hands folded in his lap. 

“ _ I’m not ready _ .”

The words were shaky, whispered like a breath that sounded like Matteo's last. David looked over at him and his heart shattered at the sight. He knew that Matteo had always struggled with some form of depression but the sight before him was one that truly scared him. 

The bags beneath Matteo’s eyes were dark as if he has either slept for far too long or refused to sleep at all. He could just feel the exhaustion crashing into Matteo, unwarranted and yet, expected. David wanted to wince — to push away everything wrong to make Matteo smile like he did when they first met. There was something that David had missed during the two weeks and this, he could almost guarantee, just sent Matteo back to square one. 

“I wasn’t either.” Matteo’s head jerked upwards and stared at David, confusion clear on his face. David didn’t respond, waiting for Matteo to reply as he always does. 

“But you’re not out.” David hummed in agreeance before taking in a deep breath and turning his head to look at Matteo. The expression on his face was one Matteo had not seen on him; it was raw and pained as if each passing moment tugged on his very core and hurt him. 

“In my old school, I was outed.” David paused, the memories coming back in painful waves as he attempted to tell Matteo the full story. He bit down on his lower lip to steady his breathing before continuing, his voice void of the emotions that were clear on his face. 

“Someone found out I was transgender.” David tore his gaze away from Matteo and stared straight forward, blinking slowly. Matteo processed through the words quite quickly; Carlos has a transgender sister who was one of the kindest and sweetest girls Matteo has ever met. He didn’t understand everything but he knew that they were people who just needed to live their lives and who was he to deny them of that? He nodded, trying to convey his acceptance without interrupting David. 

“The students found out and things went downhill. I was shoved around, called names, and I got to a point where I didn’t think life was worth it.” David scoffed quietly, the hurt of an innocent child shining through as he looked down at his hands. His empty, bare hands sitting in his lap. “Then my parents found out. And now I'm here."

“I’m sorry.” Matteo had pulled the joint out from behind his ear at this point and lit it, not caring about the smoke detectors above. David’s words sat heavy on his mind and Leonie’s altercation shook him to the core. This was a situation where he deserved a joint.

“Don’t be,” David said with a soft smile, the ghosted look of a child missing their parents gone from his face. He smiled softly and placed his hand on Matteo’s knee, thumb tracing circles as a soothing grounder. Matteo’s mind went blank at the sensation, his eyes focused on David’s hands with the joint barely between his lips at his point. 

“Everyone knows,” he whispered to David, a confession that he didn’t know he wanted to make. David had this way of pulling things out of Matteo, stuff that Matteo wasn’t even sure he wanted to talk about. “Everyone knows and I’m  _ scared _ .”

“No one knows until you say something,” David corrected. He pulled his hand off of Matteo’s knee and turned around, his legs still folded beneath his torso, staring intently at Matteo. Matteo could disappear in those dark brown eyes that filled him with a sense of being okay. He was okay. And David was going to make sure of it. “They’ll assume stuff because Leonie can’t keep her mouth shut but no one knows until you tell them.” 

“I haven’t even told Carlos and Abdi yet and I was going to tell them today but what if… What if she told-“ 

“Matteo.” David kept his voice calm and collected, a stark contrast to Matteo’s rising, panicking one. “You can still tell them. If she did, that’s her fault and a judge of her character. But you can reclaim it. If you choose to tell them then great. If you don’t, that’s fine too. What she says isn’t always true. She does talk big for someone so small.” 

That earned a small laugh out of Matteo, causing David to grin widely. Matteo nodded after a few seconds, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He hadn’t realized that tears were beginning to build up but he was grateful they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Sure, he was still terrified of what was happening beyond the door but right now, he had the three things he needed most. 

A joint, David, and a possible answer to all the drawings. 

“Why did you leave?” The question dropped like stones off a cliff-edge, loud and shifting the mood of the entire room. David ducked his head in shame, not daring to look Matteo in the eye. He had heard Matteo’s voice outside his home and he didn’t want to see the look attached the voice in fear of it shattering and splintering his heart even more. 

Matteo pulled out three drawings. The first, the drawing of David holding a sandwich press. The second, David holding a cheese toastie. And the third, the one David had slipped into his mailbox just hours before the school started. 

It was of David’s vampire persona standing in front of the small building they sat on, the words “I miss you” written on the bottom in David’s oddly pleasing handwriting. Matteo had almost cried at the sight of it, his heart yearning for the clock to dial back two weeks. 

“Because I was afraid.” David reached forward and ran his fingers over the edge of the final drawing, a content expression on his face. “I was afraid and I couldn’t say what I needed to.” 

“That you’re transgender?” David nodded and it was Matteo’s turn to play mediator of a land-mine. He leaned forward and with a small, gentle smile on his face, gave the answer that Matteo meant and David needed. “I’m gay, you’re a man, and I still like you.”  
  


David let his eyes fall shut, a small but content smile hinting at the corners of his lips. A comfortable silence fell between them as Matteo focused more on finishing the joint, watching as the smoke bled into the thin air. 

“I’m sorry, Matteo.” Matteo shook his head, not wanting to accept the apology simply because he didn’t think it was necessary. Sure, David leaving him like that hurt like hell, but he knew that he had a good reason to. 

“Do you think…” Matteo paused for a moment as he tried to gather the words, putting the joint out on his jeans. It was a dumb idea that earned a look from David but was still enough to get the job done. He dropped the butt to the floor and wrapped his hands around the drawings, careful as to not put any wrinkles in the papers. “We could go back to my place and… You can tell me more?” 

The smile that grew on David’s face was affectionate and his eyes filled with admiration as he nodded, not sure if his voice would support him. Matteo stood up and pulled David up with him, stumbling slightly. 

The way back to Matteo’s house was comfortable as if nothing had happened between them. 

The way David knew all the right things to say or do as Matteo explained his declining mental health made Matteo feel as if all the parallel universes aligned just to give them a second chance. And the way Matteo stared at David like he hung the stars in the skies, even after David told him detail about his life before Matteo and his current fears, made David feel as if maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be together. 

Now and in Eternity. 


End file.
